


Don't pick me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I promise its not horrible, I would say more but it'll spoil it, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for three years. Secret. But together. And Cas begins to have doubts. Sam helps Cas as he sorts his feelings. Okay I'm terrible at summaries just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't pick me

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't know who said the quote it's blank.

"The ones who love you will never leave you. Even if there are a hundred reasons to give up, they will find one reason to hang on."

Castiel has adored Dean for years, maybe that why he still refuses to leave. Maybe that's why even after his heart is breaking he won't give up on his hope that Dean will make good on his promise. That Dean will leave Lisa once and for all. 

"A friend who understands your tears is much more valuable than a friend who understands your smiles."

Dean and Cas have been roommates since college, they have been a couple for three years. Admittedly a secret couple but a couple none the less. The only person that knows is Dean's brother because he walked in on them kissing. Since then Cas has been good friends with Sam, if not great. Sam was the person to hold him while he cried over Dean still not breaking up with Lisa and wiped his tears. Sam was his best friend, it used to be Dean but they don't even talk much anymore. They eat dinner together kiss, talk, have sex and go to sleep then Dean has to go to Lisa's or Lisa calls him, Lisa Lisa Lisa. 

"You were red. You liked me cause I'm blue. You touch me and suddenly I'm a lilac sky and you decided purple just wasn't for you." 

Dean and Cas were idiot friends in college, they were the two people always together. Watching a movie, playing a game, or just talking. They had always understood each other so well. Dean was the first person Castiel ever really opened up too. 

Cas was openly bisexual and Dean was known all across campus as the straightest man in the world so Cas ignored his blossoming love and just remained happy with their friendship. Then Dean got drunk and admitted his feelings and it all changed.

At first Cas understood why their relationship was a secret. But year after year came and went and Cas still had to play "the friend" and nothing more. It was tiring and honestly Cas was done with it. He had brought it up to Dean occasionally and then he claimed he needed only another month or another day but yet Cas kept waking up alone in a cold bed. 

"How do you move on? You move on when your heart understands there is no turning back." -Tolkien

Cas was excited. Today was Dean and his three year anniversary since they started dating. Cas had went to the store and even bought wine and a card taking time off of work to get ready. Dean had said the day would be about nothing but them and they could relax and have fun all day. Cas was walking back to the apartment with the bag on his side when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out happily until he saw it was a message from Dean. 

He opened it and almost collapsed when it read that Lisa called and he was spending the night over there. Castiel's sadness mixed with anger and he threw the bottle of wine at the ground ignoring the bystanders watching curiously. Cas dropped to the ground with tears streaming down his face and called the only person he could and even would.

"Stop looking for happiness in the same place you lost it." 

Sam had dropped what he was doing and drove to Dean and Cas's apartment not even caring that he left his dinner unfinished. Honestly Dean was being a giant asshole. If Dean wasn't his brother he would surely kick his ass.

Sam had always known Dean was emotionally constipated and bit of a chicken but he was a jerk to Cas. Dean never deserved Cas. Maybe that isn't true Dean deserved Cas when he wasn't a giant flaming douchebag but that wasn't often. Sam had been there for years and with every passing day he was losing respect for his brother and even more with every phone call.

Sam remembers when he would watch them holding hands under the table and watching t.v. ,how cute and perfect they looked and now Sam just felt pity. Cas did everything in his power to finally convince Dean to leave Lisa and he just wouldn't. If Cas could Sam firmly believes he would sell his soul if it meant Dean was only his.

"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart and all they can do is stare blankly." -F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Sam held Cas in his arms as he shook and sobbed in his arms still clutching the phone. "Sam..." Cas said quietly against his chest.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly next to his ear.

"I can't do it anymore." Cas said with a surprising lack of emotion. "I keep holding out for something that may never come. I- I need to move on..." Cas said still holding unto Sam.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes, I think I'm gonna call him. If I do it face to face, I'll back out." Cas said almost unbelieving that it had finally come to this. He assumed that it would all work on one day and Dean and him would get married. He pulled himself upright next to Sam and held the phone in front of him and called Dean, he pulled it next to his ear with a shaking hand and listened to it ringing when he heard Dean say hello.

"If you hesitate between another person and me, don't choose me."

Cas sucked in a breath before speaking. "Dean..." 

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked and went outside away from Lisa.

"We're done Dean." Cas said holding back tears.

"What? Wait Cas talk to me." Dean pleaded looking at Lisa's house from the driveway. 

"I can't keep doing this, Dean I tried. I tried to hold on to the hope I will be enough one day but I realized I can't take it.... I'll-I'll be out of the apartment by tomorrow at the latest. "

"Cas no please please stop Cas I told you I'll do it I just need more time." Dean said wishing he was there.

"No Dean. I've made my decision. I l-love you Dean but its time I move on. Its time I find someone who can give me what I need. It's time I do something for me."

"Cas-"

"Good bye Dean." Cas said with his voice cracking and shut the phone before he could hear Dean's response and slammed the phone shut and threw it to the floor and grabbed Sam and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm proud of you." Sam whispered quietly. "If you want you can stay with me. I can bring your stuff over and I'll take care of you." Sam said rubbing Cas's quivering frame.

"I would appreciate that greatly." Cas said hugging Sam tightly before standing up. "I... I don't have much here so it won't take long." Dean was no doubt driving over there and it would take about forty minutes so Cas wiped both eyes and decided to get a move on.

Sam watched with a breaking heart as Cas grabbed a suitcase and a box and began throwing stuff in. Sam helped get Cas' s clothing packed and went out into the main room and saw Cas holding a card. 

"What's that?"

"This was an anniversary card I had made for Dean." Cas said with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Cas brought the paper to his lips and kissed it once before heading to the door. He turned around and looked back at the space him and Dean had shared that once had been so full of love and joy now was emptied of all of Cas's things and love. Cas swept his gaze over everything one last time and settled on Sam holding his suitcase and a box.

Cas said a quiet goodbye under his breath and went out to Sam's car trying to hold the tears at bay. Too many had already been shed. Sam pulled the car away and sat in silence with Cas as he stared.

Cas watched in the rear view mirror as Dean's car pulled up to their once shared apartement and ran in. Cas watched as Dean headed in, unaware he already had left. 

"You'll only regret the chances you didn't take, relationships you were afraid to have, and the decisions you waited too long to make. "

Dean ran up to their shared apartment and opened the door. He was struck by the sight of a mostly bare apartment. All of Cas' s knick knacks and pictures were gone. His movies gone. Cas gone.

Dean walked to the counter with a single tear rolling down his cheek and picked up the brightly colored card that said in Cas's writing 'My love' Dean opened it with shaking hands and read what he had wrote. 'Happy third year anniversary Dean, I know things have been hard between us but I know you always try. I look forward to our night together just the two of us. Yours truly, Cas ♡'

Dean set the card down and sat on the couch sobbing in the quiet apartment. He was too late. He waited too long. Now he lost him. Dean opened his phone and tried to call Cas but he heard a buzzing and looked back and found it on a sidetable with a sticky note on it. 'You will always have a place in my heart but I think it's time. I wish you the best of luck with Lisa. -Castiel' 

"It's hard letting go of someone you love. It's even harder when you know it was the right thing to do."

Cas had a hard time believing Sam when he had said it, but he moved on. Slowly. But he did. He forgot Dean's smile a little more every day until he couldn't even recall what it looked like. Then when Sam got a letter in the mail a year later with a wedding announcement, Cas didn't even cry.

"Good relationships don't just happen. They take time, patience, and two people who truly want to be together."

And when a few months later Sam and him kissed, Cas finally realized he found who he deserved. And when Cas said yes to Sam and got married he believed he had found heaven itself. Cas and Sam had both never been so happy. 

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." 

When Sam sent the wedding announcement to Dean with a picture of them kissing and a note under it saying as elegantly as ever, "You snooze you loose, Sam Novak-Winchester" he couldn't help but smile knowing that Sam had been the lucky one not Dean. Was it selfish, perhaps, maybe cruel, but he didn't care. Because he got to hold Cas in his arms. Every single morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps I teared up while writing this fic. Also sorry if you didn't like the ending but I thought it was a good ending personally. I like it when characters realize they deserve better. Also I have two wip's I should be working on. Sorry. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you.


End file.
